Fire Emblem:The Legendary Hero
by apollogoku77
Summary: The heroes of legend must ban together to train the true Legendary hero. But will they succeed.


**Warning: I do not own Fire Emblem and any other things imay refrence in this story.**

Fire Emblem: The Legendary Hero

Somwhere in the kingdom of Askr.

The young legend Ike lunged behind the rock in the stadium. Facing off against his frenemy Hector for what seemed like the billionth time he finally feels like he has the upper hand. He had been summoned as a legendary hero to help bring back the peace in this land called Askr. They had all been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the true legendary hero but that would not be for another five years. But enough about the back story he has to focus back on the task at hand. He has never beaten Hector in a one on one fight and today might be the day. He jumped from behind the rock and slashed Ragnell downwards at his foe, but Hector was prepared. He raised his beloved Armads and parried the slash to the side. He quipped at Ike in a calm voice, "So Ike you still think your the one in control here." As he states this he leaped into the air and brough his axe down on the stund Ike. Ike had to quickly roll and parry the axe strike. "You know Hector even tho you have more experience than me you know that I am slowly catching up to you." The two men stood there ready to go at it again when a lance jutted in between them. Standing in between them on his horse was the legendary king Ephriam. He had a frustrated look on his face as he stated "Hey guy you know you two aren't the only legendary heroes here right." "That is true and we also want to train you know". The hero king Marth spoke from the corner he was waiting from. Ryoma flew in form his Kinshi prepared for a fight. Hector started to speak in his voice when Ike spoke up "Look we didn't think that you guys would actually want to train with us I mean after the last time we nearly destroyed the colosseum so we thought you guys would be discouraged." Marth was the next one to speak stating, "It is quite enjoyable to see you guys destroy each other but we would like to join in from time to time." With that the ensuing chaos comensed.

From the balcony of the colosseum the female legendary heroes just laughed at how the men where acting. Lucina was the first to speak up stating, "man at least we don't act that childish when we have our training sessions" Fijorm, Gunthra, and Robin all laughed at Lucina for her remark. Robin now a little more calm stated, "Remember last time you and Lyn nearly destroyed the whole city all because you guys where arguing over who would get the last chocolate bar." Lyn over in the corner was blushing madly and Lucina just looked away not wanting to be where she was. After that little portion they all recalled what they where here for. Fjorm was the one to speak now asking the question. "I wonder who the true legendary hero is going to be we don't even know if the legendary hero will be male or female." "I hope he will be another male so he can show up ther rest of the boys." said Robin, but Gunthra countered that argument stating that, "it would be better if the legendary hero was female so the we could connect with her a lot more." The all shook thier heads in agreement but then Lyn chimmed in from the corner of the balcony. "Um guys have you been paying attention to what is happening down at the ring." As they all turn to look a silver arrow shots through the sky and lands in between the men. In less than a few seconds all the men are dissarmed and and a hooded figure stands between them. As the ladies are ready to charge the figure it speaks up saying. "I have finally arrived." As the figure takes off its hood everyone stares in aw as the hero of legend finally has arrived.

 **And that was chapter one of the new story. I hope you guys like the story and that it is interesting enough. Leave a comment as to what gender the hero should be so that I may know which one is more popular.**

 **As always it has been your boy ApolloGoku signing off.**


End file.
